peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 June 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-07 ; Comments *From Peel 186 (BFBS) Sessions *None Tracklisting :(JP: 'Hello once again legions of fans worldwide, John Peel's Music On BFBS, thrills and spills on the high wire, and to start the programme this week....') *Pixies: 'Build High (12"-Planet Of Sound)' (4AD) *Would Be's: 'Funny Ha Ha (12"-Silly Songs For Cynical People EP)' (Decoy) *Catherine Wheel: 'Shallow (12"-Painful Thing E.P.)' (Wilde Club) *Lawnmower Deth: 'Kids In America Kim Wilde cover. (12")' (Earache) :(JP: 'To return briefly to religion, I'm not a religious man meself, really, and actually my faith has suffered considerably since Kenny Dalglish's resignation, but my brother Alan is pretty religious to the point where he kind of does things like administer the host at communion and stuff like that. Although he's not ordained, he goes around wearing, is it a cassock that they wear or is that the thing you kneel on? Anyway, and carries the cross in processions and stuff like this, so he's pretty much into it. And the other afternoon, we were watching on television some kind of strange religious service from the Albert Hall, and it was one of those things where you think, if this is what religion has come to, I'm glad I'm out of it really. There was lots and lots of fresh-faced young all glowing with goodness, and for some extraordinary reason (I came late into it) they were all dressed in Norwich City colours, which are yellow and green, and not particularly wholesome at the best of times. To see the Albert Hall full of these fresh-faced youngsters all in Norwich City colours waving banners and behaving like a mixture between the Last Night of the Proms and a kind of denatured football crowd, and you thought, it's only a matter of time before they start chanting, "Jesus Jesus give us a wave,": to my great disappointment they didn't do that....I know we're on difficult ground here because people feel very strongly about these things, but my wife is originally Catholic, and she used to continue to go to Mass until a few years ago when they introduced something like, one of those things where you have to turn round and shake hands with the people next to you: I don't even like doing that at parties, and the idea that you do this as part of a religious experience seems to me to be a complete non-starter, and in some places you actually have to kiss people! I really dislike kissing people at the best of times: when people turn up at our door and they've got that kind of continental look about them, and you think, they're going to make a lunge for me in just a moment: I'm going to have to try and pretend to kiss them on the cheek, which means kissing the air about two inches below their ears. So I always say, no kissing in our house, we won't have any of that kind of stuff. But what I do like, I like the sort of medieval idea of God, and if I believed in anything at all, I'd like to believe in a rather vengeful, bad-tempered bloke who lived in the roofs of cathedrals and zapped you for thinking about masturbation. That seems to me to be a much healthier concept altogether, listening to gloomy music: ideal.') *Icky Joey: 'Dog Lady (LP-Pooh)' (C/Z) *Mega City Four: 'Distant Relatives (7")' (Decoy) *LFO: 'We Are Back (12")' (Warp) *Trashmen: 'Hava Nagila (LP-Great Lost Album)' (Sundazed) *Babes In Toyland: 'Primus (12"-To Mother)' (Twin/Tone) *Pete Wylie & Wah! The Mongrel: 'Don't Lose Your Dreams (Excerpt From A Teenage Opera Part 154) (7")' (Siren) :(JP: 'If we're going to have pop music, and I think we are, I want it to sound like that.') File ;Name *Peel 186 ;Length *0:42:58 (until 0:37:25) ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS